Mask Maker
by Whale Shark 7
Summary: Vakama dreams of becoming a maskmaker, but is it only a dream? Complete. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Mask Maker

Part I of III

Author's Note: After finishing writing "Toa-Hero" (though I've only begun posting the chapters), I decided to write this. Enjoy!

"Vakama!" a voice shouted.

Vakama had been trying to keep his firestaff steady as he welded the Kanohi Mask he was working on. The interruption broke his concentration, causing him to scratch the mask. Disappointed, the Matoran sighed.

The mask was worthless now.

Vakama looked up to see another Ta-Matoran, Nuhrii, standing before him. His mentor shook his head disapprovingly. Vakama didn't see what was the matter, as he had already completed his work for the day.

"Vakama," Nuhrii said, "how many times have I told you that you are _not_ a mask-maker?"

"I know," Vakama replied, "but –"

Nuhrii rolled his eyes and sighed. "Vakama, not everyone is meant to be a mask-maker." The Matoran tried to sound sympathetic as he said, "Your job is making _tools_. You're not too bad at making those Nuurakh stun staffs."

Though Vakama didn't say it, he hated making Vahki weapons. Not only did he dislike what they were used for but he also disliked making them.

Vakama said, "But I could try out to be a mask-maker at the Mask-Making Contest tomorrow. They're still accepting applicants for about another hour or so!" Work was scheduled to be almost over, and he was planning to submit his application and some samples of his work.

"You can't be serious," Nuhrii said with a harsh chuckle. "It took myself _years_ to become one, and you think you can just waltz right in and become one without any work."

"But I _am_ willing to work!" Vakama insisted. "I've already made at least a dozen –"

Nuhrii cut Vakama off before he could finish. "And look at that mask you just made. I could see that flaw from a mile away!" Vakama lowered his eyes in shame. Nuhrii's voice softened somewhat as he continued, "Accept it, Vakama." Vakama looked up at his mentor. "You are what you are, and you are a _tool_-maker."

Nuhrii started to walk away, and then turned back. "Oh, by the way," he added, "we need five more Nuurakh stun staffs completed by tomorrow morning. Do you think you can finish them tonight?"

"But…" Vakama began to protest, and then lowered his head. "Yes, Nuhrii."

Nuhrii smiled deviously. "Excellent," he said and left.

The workers cleared out, leaving Vakama alone to his work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vakama finally put the Vahki staff down that he had been working on. He took a moment from his work to go to his desk, where an assortment of parts and tools were neatly laid out. He ignored these and opened a drawer in the bottom where a number of masks were stacked.

He took the first one out and traced his finger over its eyebrow ridge. It was the first Kanohi Mask he had ever made. The Kanoka Disk he had used to forge it was of a lower quality than was normally used as that was all that he could get a hold of. Only mask-makers had access to the higher quality disks.

Vakama sighed. He loved making Kanohi Masks, but it seemed now that he would never have the opportunity to be a mask-maker.

The Matoran was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a shadow spread across his desk.

"Working late again, I see," a voice observed.

Vakama feebly answered, "Hello, Lhikan." He didn't bother to look up from the mask.

The Toa frowned. He knew all too well that his friend was not staying late at work to perfect his mask-making art.

The Toa of Fire said nothing for a while. He then said, "That's a handsome mask you have there. Did you make it?"

"Yes," Vakama answered, weakly placing the mask on his desk. He turned away, heading back to his anvil. "I'm not going to make anymore," he said quietly.

"What?" Lhikan asked, taken aback. "But you love making masks," he said, picking up the mask and looking at it. It was beautifully crafted, even though the disk was not of the highest quality.

"Yeah, well, I'm just not meant to be a mask-maker, that's all," Vakama murmured, picking up the Vahki staff and his tool again. He put on his goggles and turned on his firestaff, setting back to work.

Lhikan frowned thoughtfully. "Is that you speaking," he said, "or is it someone else?"

Vakama stopped. He smacked his goggles down onto his anvil and turned to face his friend. "Nuhrii did. But you know what? It doesn't matter what I want because I can't take the test without a supervisor's signature anyway!"

Lhikan looked at his friend with crossed arms. "Well, that's no problem." The Toa smiled. "_I_ can sign."

Vakama raised an eyebrow, shocked. "Really?" he asked, unsure if this was allowed.

"I should think so," Lhikan said. "I supervise Metru Nui as its guardian. Since you live in Metru Nui, I think that'd make me your supervisor."

"I don't know…" Vakama murmured.

Lhikan's smile faded and he knelt down on one knee, placing a hand on the Matoran's shoulder. "It doesn't matter what Nuhrii or anyone else thinks, Vakama. The only thing that matters is what you think. Now tell me, what is it that _you_ want?"

Vakama looked down at the floor, contemplating. Slowly, he looked up, a fire glowing in his eyes. "I want to be a mask-maker," he said.

"_Always_ follow your dreams, Vakama. They will guide you," he whispered.

Vakama looked at his friend, wondering if the Toa knew that his words held more than one meaning for him.

The Toa smiled.

Vakama's eyes drifted to the clock on the wall and he gulped. "There's only five more minutes left to apply! We'll never make it!"

"Don't worry," Lhikan grunted, picking up Vakama's nearly completed application. He pointed a finger at it, using his elemental power to sign his name.

Meanwhile, Vakama dug through his drawer until he emerged with three of his best masks. "The judges want three samples." He held the disorganized pile of masks in his arms as he watched Lhikan board his flying board in the middle of the workshop.

"Come on," Lhikan said, picking up the Matoran by his shoulder and putting him behind his back leg. Nervously, Vakama juggled the masks into one arm and wrapped his free arm around Lhikan's leg.

"Do we have enough time?" Vakama asked.

"Hold on," Lhikan said, and the pair took off at top-speed.

Vakama yelled as they maneuvered around anvils and beams, and then they finally flew out of the open door that Lhikan had entered through.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few minutes later, Lhikan stopped his flying board at the registration table. The Matoran behind the table and those registering stared at the Toa, and then at his companion as he unceremoniously fell off.

Vakama awkwardly arose to his feet, swaying. Lhikan handed him the registration slab and watched as Vakama swayed in the general direction of the table.

"Hmm," a Ta-Matoran said as Vakama handed him the slab and the masks, "almost didn't make it."

Flying through the air at top-speed didn't agree well with Vakama. At the same time, he was relieved that he had made the registration deadline. Now that he was registered, Vakama's body felt that it would be the appropriate time to faint.

Lhikan and the Ta-Matoran stared down at Vakama's body, sprawled out on the street.

The Ta-Matoran sat down, shaking his head.

"I guess I spoke too soon…"


	2. Chapter 2

Mask Maker

Part II of III

Vakama gulped as he watched the Ta-Matoran pour into the stands. The Mask-Making Contest was almost like a holiday in Ta-Metru as most workers got the day off to watch those that were trying out to be mask-makers. Mask-makers were the most prestigious workers in Ta-Metru, so Ta-Matoran watched as a sign of respect for the coveted position.

Not to mention Ta-Matoran enjoyed watching the occasional fireworks that erupted when a prospective mask-maker destroyed the mask he was working on.

Vakama sighed to himself. He only had a level-two Kanoka Disk with him as that that was all he could find. As he stood in a line to the side of the stadium with the other prospective mask-makers, he noticed that everyone else had a level-four disk.

As the Ta-Matoran was thinking to himself, he failed to notice a figure dismounting a flying board. The other Matoran that were waiting with him stepped away, leaving Vakama by himself. He looked first left and then right to see the other prospective mask-makers huddling together, and then up.

"Lhikan," Vakama said, feeling both relieved and anxious. He was glad that his friend had come to show his support, but also was afraid of disappointing him.

"Hello, Vakama," Lhikan said with a smile. "Today's your big day, isn't it?"

"I suppose…" Vakama said wearily.

Lhikan smiled sympathetically and took the disk Vakama had been holding. "Vakama, if you're to be a mask-maker, then you must have the _tools_ of a mask-maker."

Vakama watched as Lhikan withdrew from his back another disk. When Lhikan handed it to Vakama, the Matoran gasped. "Lhikan…this is a level-six Kanoka Disk! It's the highest quality disk used for making Matoran masks. Where in Metru Nui did you get this?"

Lhikan grinned at his friend's enthusiasm. "It's yours, my friend." The Toa turned at the sound of a speaker –

"All contestants to your places!"

"It's time," Lhikan said with a nod. Vakama gulped apprehensively, and Lhikan gave him a gentle nudge toward the center of the stadium. "Good luck," Lhikan said as Vakama went to his designated anvil.

_Yeah_, Vakama thought, _I'm going to need it…_

He put his goggles on his Kanohi Mask and set his gift from his friend carefully down on the anvil. Vakama readied his firestaff, trying to ignore the hush that had come over the crowd. His hand shook involuntarily as he waited for the signal…

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Vakama set immediately to work. The Ta-Matoran whispered quietly, observing the prospective mask-makers. A few roared with laughter when a nervous Matoran broke his Kanoka Disk after only a few seconds. Vakama bit his bottom lip, trying not to think of the possibility of failure.

The way that the judges judged the contestants was by their speed, creativity and flawlessness. One glaring flaw would ruin one's chances for becoming a mask-maker. A minor scratch was pardonable for amateurs such as the contestants, though the Kanohi Mask would not be able to be worn.

It seemed that everyone was there today. Even Takua, who was allergic to work and almost never in Ta-Metru was present. Vakama tightened his grip on his other arm to control the shaking that threatened to destroy the mask he was working on.

As most prospective mask-makers made Ta-Matoran masks (as that was what they saw everyday), Vakama was trying to make a Ga-Matoran water-breathing mask. He had been studying how to make one, and he figured that some originality would score a higher mark with the judges.

The mask on the anvil next to his exploded into flames. Laughter swelled up in the crowd, partly because of the contestant's failure and partly because Vakama jumped about five feet in the air. The Matoran clutched his chest, trying to get his heartlight to stop flashing so erratically.

Lhikan frowned with concern. He stood to the side of the bleachers, watching with folded arms. _Come on, Vakama_, he thought, hoping that Vakama could hear him, _you can do it._

Vakama looked up at Lhikan, and the Toa smiled reassuringly. Instead of coaxing Vakama, this only made him feel more nervous. _What if I mess up? What if I destroy this level-six Kanoka Disk? _The fear of winning his friend's disapproval shook Vakama up even more than the minor explosion had.

When Vakama tried to work on the Kanohi Mask again, his hand shook and broke the mask in half.

_No! _ he thought, backing away and covering his mask as flames shot up in the air. Members of the crowd laughed, and the sound seemed to suffocate Vakama.

Vakama looked at his friend. Lhikan was frowning.

_No…_ Vakama thought, hanging his head. His worst fear had just been confirmed – he had failed his best friend.

The laughter echoed in his head, and even as he shook it they seemed to rattle in his head. He couldn't take it anymore.

He pumped his arms and ran out of the stadium.

Lhikan watched sadly as his friend went. He knew that he couldn't follow, as that would only hurt his friend's pride even more. So he watched, and had a feeling that Matoran didn't think that Toa had…

Helplessness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A knock came to Vakama's door.

"I'm not here!" Vakama yelled.

The door opened anyway, and a familiar mask looked into the hut. Lhikan bent over to get through the doorway and entered the hut, closing the door behind him. He stood up straight and blinked at the sight before him.

Vakama was stuffing every mask and disk in his house into a large bag. The Matoran didn't bother looking up at his visitor.

"Vakama…what are you doing?" Lhikan asked gently.

Vakama continued taking disks off of his wall and stuffing them into his sack. "Cleaning," he muttered, dragging the heavy bag across the floor.

Lhikan frowned sadly. "Don't give up on your dream," he said, taking a Kanoka Disk off of the wall and looking at it. Vakama snatched it from his hand and stuck it into the bag.

"Well, I failed the test," Vakama said bitterly, staring at Lhikan's feet. "It doesn't matter what I want. I failed, and that's all there is to it."

Lhikan sighed, feeling that he wasn't getting through to his friend. He said, "Vakama, I am proud of you." Vakama slowly looked up.

"Really?" Vakama asked, feeling his throat tighten.

Lhikan nodded solemnly and smiled. "You tried – nobody can say you didn't try."

Vakama smiled weakly. Though he had failed the test, he was glad that he had not lost his friend's respect.

"Oh!" Lhikan said. "I just remembered – I wanted to give a gift to one of my friends tomorrow. I was wondering if you could make a Kanohi Mask for me to give him."

Vakama arched an eyebrow. Giving Kanohi Masks as gifts to decorate one's home was not unusual, but he felt that it was odd that his friend was asking him to do this after he had just failed to make a Kanohi Mask. "Me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

Lhikan smiled and nodded. "Yes, you. I'll need it by tomorrow morning. Do you think you can get it done in time?"

"Yeah, well…" Vakama said, mulling over the idea in his mind. His friend had supported him, so it only seemed right to do the same. "I'll need a Kanoka Disk."

Lhikan brandished another level-six Kanoka Disk. "Here," he said, handing it to Vakama. Vakama looked at it, wondering just how many more such disks his friend was hiding.

"I'll have it ready for you before I go to work tomorrow," Vakama said.

Lhikan thanked him and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Mask Maker

Part III of III

"Here it is," Vakama said as he handed the completed mask to Lhikan. The Toa examined the Ga-Matoran water-breathing mask and grinned.

"Perfect," Lhikan said. "Just what I was looking for!"

Vakama smiled, glad that he had pleased his friend. "Great. Now I'd better be off to work…" The Matoran turned to start walking to the workshop when his friend put a hand on his head and turned him back around.

"Wait just a minute there," Lhikan said with a grin. "I want you to meet my friend first. He'll want to meet the talented Matoran that crafted such a fine Kanohi Mask."

Vakama fumbled nervously with his fingers. "I don't know…" he said. "I don't want to be late for work…"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't take long," Lhikan reassured him. Before Vakama could protest, Lhikan jumped on his flying board and grabbed Vakama by the arm, setting him down on the flying board.

"Oh no…" Vakama said, knowing what was coming next. He wrapped his arms tightly around Lhikan's leg, bracing himself.

Some Ta-Matoran reported hearing someone scream as they walked to work that morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Lhikan stopped, Vakama plopped down on his rear. As Lhikan stepped off of the flying board, Vakama looked around and noticed a small crowd. They were all Ta-Matoran, none of whom he recognized except for…

_Nuhrii?_ Vakama thought. _What's he doing here?_

"Toa Lhikan," Nuhrii sighed in an annoyed tone, "some of us have _work_ to do… Why are you wasting the judges' time with this?"

_Judges?_ Vakama thought to himself. When he looked at the Matoran again, he realized that they _did_ look familiar…

Vakama gasped internally as he realized the truth. _They're the judges from the Mask-Making Contest! What could they be doing here?_

Lhikan ignored Nuhrii's complaints. The Toa smiled at who seemed to be the leader of the group and clanked fists with him. "Brander, my friend," he said, and then motioned for Vakama to join them, "I would like you to meet my friend, Vakama."

Vakama scuttled over nervously to the group and bowed respectfully to Brander. Brander nodded his head in return. "This is one of the Matoran who tried out yesterday?" he asked Lhikan and the latter nodded. Brander scrutinized Vakama and the tool-maker gulped nervously.

"Hmm…" Brander said and looked up at Lhikan. "One of the reasons why we allow other Matoran to watch the Mask-Making Contest it simulates the pressure that mask-makers are under as they work. It is important that a mask-maker can cope with the stress of working with a high level disk or working under a looming deadline."

"Yes," Lhikan said, "I understand that. But is it also not true that it is just as important – if not more so – that a mask-maker have the _desire_ to mask-make?" Brander pondered for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"Go on," Brander encouraged him.

"You see," the Toa continued, "Vakama loves to mask-make. You know, Brander, that a worker is more valuable if he loves what he does." Brander nodded his head again. Lhikan handed Brander the mask that Vakama had made. "Now, look at that mask. Can you deny that it was not crafted by a Matoran who loved to mask-make?"

Brander took out an eyepiece and closely observed the mask. The other judges crowded around him and whispered to one another. Vakama shifted his weight uncomfortably, and looked up at Lhikan, who smiled reassuringly. Vakama smiled in return, and felt some of his fear dissipate.

After several minutes, Brander removed his eyepiece and looked at Vakama in awe. "You made this?" he asked.

"Yes," Vakama said.

"But how do we know that?" Nuhrii interjected angrily.

Lhikan glowered at the Matoran, and for perhaps the first time in Nuhrii's life, he knew the true meaning of fear. After all, it wasn't wise for a Matoran to anger someone twice as tall as he was, especially if that someone was a Toa.

"I gave him the Kanoka Disk he made it with," Lhikan said. "He didn't have any level-six disks or any masks made with one. Besides," Lhikan continued, "Vakama doesn't lie." He looked down at Vakama and then at the judges. "I'd be willing to stake my honor on that."

Lhikan folded his arms resolutely and Vakama watched the proceedings in awe.

"Well," Brander said, "this is certainly the craftsmanship of a mask-maker in the making." He looked at his fellow judges, all of which nodded their approval. Brander smiled at Vakama. "Very well. Vakama, you will begin work tomorrow."

Vakama couldn't contain his joy. He jumped into the air and cheered.

He blushed as the judges chuckled at his show of enthusiasm, but he didn't care – he was a mask-maker!

"But, but…!" Nuhrii began to protest, and then stopped. He knew that he had lost.

Brander approached the sulking Nuhrii and grinned. "Well, Nuhrii, you're a mask-maker, aren't you? Why don't you train our new apprentice?"

This second blow was worst than the first. Brander knew that Nuhrii was jealous of his apprentice's skill, so he figured that maybe Nuhrii could learn a little humility by being Vakama's mask-making mentor.

Nuhrii groaned loudly as Brander and the other judges escorted him back to work.

Lhikan and Vakama were the only ones left remaining. Vakama hugged Lhikan's leg. "Thank you! Thank you!" he cried out.

The Toa laughed heartily, putting a hand on the Matoran's head. "Don't thank me," he said and Vakama gave him a curious look. Lhikan smiled. "_I_ didn't forge that mask – that was all you."

Vakama thought about this for a moment. "Yeah…I suppose I did," he said, a smile growing on his mask.

"Well, _mask_-maker," Lhikan said with a grin, "I think this calls for a celebration. What do you say about a trip to the beach?" He knew how much his friend liked the ocean, even though Vakama lived in the Village of Fire. If there were such a thing as male Ga-Matoran, Lhikan could have imagined that Vakama might have been one.

"Yes," Vakama said, smiling, "but on one condition."

"What?" Lhikan asked, curious.

"Only if we can _walk_," Vakama said.

Lhikan chuckled. "Deal."


End file.
